No Love Lost
by shadowchild423
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fight over who gets Sakura, and it ends in disaster. Who can comfort the two through their loss?
1. Part 1, A Grave Mistake

Thunder rolled, and rain fell from the sky as though Kami himself were crying. Naruto, the hot-headed nineteen year old Jounin, was growling through his teeth at the man that had once been his best friend. Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard. Naruto had dragged Sasuke's sorry ass all the way back to Konoha after defeating him in a rematch at the Valley of the Lost. Sasuke, who had challenged him in the first place in order to lure him away so Akatsuki and Hawk could attack Konoha. Naruto had had his fair share of fights with the last user of the Sharingan since then, but this was way too personal for Naruto to back down.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto was being an idiot again. As a Jounin, Sasuke had his normal, calm-headedness that Naruto had always lacked. Naruto, the man would had defeated his dreams of avenging his family and his brother, and humiliated him by dragging him all the way back to Konoha. Naruto, who had been like a brother to him, had foiled Akatsuki's plan to capture him and destroy Konoha. Naruto, who had killed Uchiha Madara with a surprise Rasenshuriken that nearly tore the blonde jinchuriki's arm off in the process. Sasuke both respect and feared the man. But today was different.

Sakura, who had finally let Sasuke go just as he came back into her life. She had dated Sasuke for a few months, who had realized how much she meant to him after he returned. He had gotten into a bad fight with Naruto, and they ended up fighting. Sasuke had taken it too far, and hit Naruto with a chidori. Sakura had broken up with him after that, saying that if he couldn't hold back against his best friend, what made him think he could hold back when he was angry at her. She had proceeded to date Naruto, having developed feelings for the blonde after his return from his training trip.

And now, their fighting, their bickering, had come down to this. Sasuke had proclaimed his love to Sakura, and Naruto, being jealous, told Sasuke to fuck off. Of course, Sasuke didn't take that quite well, and had punched Naruto. Naruto had retaliated, sending Sasuke through the wall in his apartment, out into the street, where they stood now. And Sakura knew that this fight would end them all, and end the troubled friendship they held. And there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Naruto's canines lengthened as he drew power from the well that had once been Kyuubi. His seal had shattered unexpectedly when Kakashi had died to save Sakura from a killing blow from Pein, who had been the last of the Akatsuki to live before Naruto had killed him in a demonic rage. Somehow, he had retained himself, and kept his now two different source of chakra separate from each other. It was like having Kyuubi still in his stomach, though he knew he wouldn't ever go out of control.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and unsheathed his blade. Naruto had long figured out ways to defeat Sasuke's Nagashi, which had driven the Uchiha to develop new defenses. Sasuke, who had taken Madara's eyes after Naruto had killed him, in order to prevent himself from going blind, now had the perfect Mangekyou Sharingan. And it was trained on Naruto.

Naruto lunged, aiming a chakra filled fist at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke read this easily, and spun out of the way, using his superior speed to bring the blade around. It cut into Naruto's back, but the jinchuriki just regenerated. Kyuubi, before passing beyond this world, had left Naruto two things. His power and his regeneration. Sasuke had only once done enough damage to actually slow Naruto down, and it had been unleashing the Kirin. Naruto yelped in pain, and turned, drawing more power from his demonic well. His eyes turned as red as Sasuke's Sharingan, and he lunged at speeds Sasuke knew so well, as they matched his own. Sasuke slid to the side as Naruto shot past him, and threw a senbon needle laced with lightning at the blonde.

Naruto, knowing Sasuke's tricks well, jumped, and shot a claw of chakra out, grabbing Sasuke around the middle. He threw the Uchiha against the opposite building, sending the prodigy through it. Sasuke unburied himself from the rubble.

"**SHE'S MINE!**" Naruto said in a voice deeper than his normal one. Sasuke's face turned to anger as he looked at the blonde.

"No, she isn't. She is her own person. But I want her to love me again, Naruto!" He said, and lunged. Aiming his eyes, he unleashed the black fire of the Mangekyou, catching Naruto's jacket on fire. Naruto quickly shed it, and threw it away.

"**She loved you once, before you pierced my chest with a chidori over something stupid!**" Naruto said in that same voice. Sasuke growled, truly angry now, and went through several hand seals.

"Katon-Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke proclaimed, and shot a huge fireball at Naruto. He managed to jump to the side, and drew on more power. His shot two claws out at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to leap away from the first, but the second caught him in the middle. Naruto pulled, sending Sasuke flying right at him. Having a Rasengan prepared already, Naruto thrusted it as Sasuke came flying towards him. Sasuke, knowing that the technique would likely end his life, used his sword to maneuver his body over the blonde. He landed with a skid, and lunged at Naruto. Naruto grimaced as the sword cut through his shirt, and deep into his side. Luckily, his regeneration had really picked up since the seal dissolved, and it was healed within a minute. Naruto threw the Uchiha away with a punch to the jaw. Sasuke staggered away, reeling from the punch. Naruto was mad, raging. He summoned a clone, and started a special Rasengan. Sasuke was still dazed, and Naruto came forward.

"**OODAMA RASENGAN!**" Naruto called as his technique connected with Sasuke's torso. The raven-haired man was sent flying into a building. Sakura gasped, and held her hands out.

"Stop it, you two, please!" She begged, and they ignored her, to intent on causing each other harm. Sasuke, who had put up his Nagashi barrier at the last moment, staggered up. That had hurt. A hell of a lot more than anything he was used to. Naruto ran at him, and Sasuke did something he hadn't done since Sakura had broken up with him. He charged a Chidori. Naruto leapt at him, a Rasengan in his left hand. Sasuke leapt at Naruto, his Chidori in his right hand. Naruto puffed into smoke, and Sasuke realized it had been a clone. Hoping Naruto was behind the smoke, he thrusted through the smoke, and heard a squelch of pierced flesh telling he was right.

Or so he thought. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw the person in the middle was shorter than Naruto. His victory turned to horror as he realized what he had done. Red clashed with pink as blood dripped from her hair. Sakura was standing there, her eyes filmed over in death as she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke's hand was sticking through her chest, right through her heart. Naruto, who had been behind Sasuke, stopped his attack in light of what had happened. His eyes returned to blue as he stared in shock. Sasuke let his Sharingan go. A bolt of lightning passed over head, and Sasuke fell to the ground, holding the body of a woman who had given her whole life to both of them in his arms.


	2. Part 2, Insanity

This is a six or seven part story; I have yet to decide. Also, I changed the direction. It was a NaruSaku fic, but it takes a direction to NaruHina with past NaruSaku

* * *

Naruto was crying again. He was always crying these days. After what had happened, there was no way he couldn't. At the moment, he had two emotions in his heart. Hate, and guilt. He hated Sasuke. Sasuke, the bastard, had taken her away from him. Him and his damn Chidori had taken away the love of his life.

Sasuke had lunged through that smoke blindly, and pierced his Sakura's heart with the chidori. Sakura, the best medic he had ever known, who had passed Tsunade at the age of sixteen, had died instantly. Sakura, the pink-haired girl who had given him her heart, who had loved him and cared for him despite anything he did.

Naruto's second emotion was guilt. He felt it was his fault that Sakura was dead. Had he been paying more attention, had he been noting her location… Had he cared enough to know where she was when he dispelled that clone, she would have not died. Naruto kept saying to himself _It's Sasuke's fault!_But still, inside, he felt that at least part of it was his own fault. Naruto cried even harder, grasping the kunai knife he had been contemplating in his hand while holding the ring he had been planning to give her that night in his other hand.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the holding cell for extremely dangerous people. It wasn't his fault. That is what he kept telling himself. It was Naruto, it was his fault because he was unpredictable. He didn't know whether the blond would come from the smoke, or behind him. So Sasuke had taken a chance. But, inside, the guilt was eating his insides away like a maggot through garbage. He shouldn't have taken that chance. He should have noted where the girl he loved was, before making any sort of attack.

Sasuke banged his head on the wall, and continued to look at the ground. Tears trailed down his face. Tsunade had sentenced him to twenty years in prison for unintentional murder. It would be twenty long years of thinking about what he had done before he could leave. He heard a knock on the outer door, where his ANBU guards stood waiting. He stood, shrugging the heavy ninja-proof chains off of his shoulder. They were attached to his arms and legs, preventing him from escaping.

He waited to see who his visitor was, but it seemed to take forever. Finally, his door opened to reveal… Rock Lee. Sasuke nodded. Lee had promised to protect Sakura, and she had been killed, which meant his promise had been broken.

"Sasuke…" Lee said, coming inside as they locked the door behind him. Sasuke wouldn't look at the eighteen year old mini-Gai. "Uchiha Sasuke, you must listen to me. Naruto had become suicidal. He needs someone to help him, and you are the closest thing he has to family right now." Lee said. Sasuke shook his head, and looked at the Taijutsu-expert with tears in his eyes.

"Why would I want to help him?" Sasuke yelled. "He took Sakura away from me! Had he not done that, she would still be alive today!"

"You know it isn't his fault, Uchiha Sasuke. You know what the cause of her death was." Lee said sadly. Sasuke grimaced as tears hit the floor.

"Tell Naruto that suicide won't be true to Sakura's memory. And Lee, if you ever come in here again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke said as Lee closed the door.

* * *

Hinata was not a happy girl. Her father had given her until the time she was eighteen to find an appropriate suitor. That, and she was grieving for Naruto. Naruto had gone into the hospital last night with self-inflicted knife wounds that he refused to let regenerate. Tsunade had knocked him out, and healed him, before putting him in a ninja-proof strait jacket so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. Hinata wanted to visit the blond, but her time had been consumed with missions and lectures from her father.

Today she decided to go visit the love of her life. Even after all these years, she hadn't lost her love for the blond. He had inspired her to do her best, and she eventually made jonin. Naruto's determination had given her the courage to stand up to her father, and allowed her to create her own fighting style that improvised on the Juken, making it way more flexible and useful. With Naruto, Hinata would have never figured out how to push chakra out of any place in her body similar to a Juken attack, allowing her to use Juken when kicking and elbowing also.

As she entered the hospital, she noticed the long line of supporters there for Naruto. Most were people who were trying to earn his forgiveness for treating him so badly when he was younger. They had changed their minds after he had killed Madara. Hinata noticed a line that said 'Family and Friends.' Hinata went down the line, to see Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino there. They nodded at her presence. She also saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara was looking sad.

Gaara had experience this sort of thing early in his life, and was amazed Naruto hadn't given in until now. And it took the death of the most important person in his life to drive him that far. Gaara was also amazed that Naruto had actually given in. Naruto had never given up, on anything. As long as Gaara had known the blond, Naruto had never given up on anything important to him, even if the situation was impossible. Even when Gaara had died, and Naruto had learned of this, he still wanted to rescue the ex-jinchuriki.

Hinata smiled sadly at them as they let her through. She was the last to come, and they didn't blame her. She had been busy with other things that were almost as important, and couldn't make it. She was here now, and they didn't want to berate her when she was about to see the condition Naruto was in.

Hinata headed inside to see Naruto sitting in the middle of the room, in the strait jacket, looking at the floor. Hinata walked over, and put her hand on Naruto's back.

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" Hinata asked, and Naruto turned to her. She had never seen him so broken, so down. It was as though he had given up.

"Hinata… Why couldn't I save her?" Naruto asked quietly. Hinata was silent. Ino was peeking in, and nodded. Naruto had asked all of them the same thing, and no matter how they answered, he always turned back to the floor, and continued to whisper that question over and over.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, and hugged the blonde to her. If this had happened on a normal day, Hinata would have fainted, but today was different. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he buried his head into her shoulder, and cried. Hinata patted his back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I saw the chidori going, and I tried to stop it, but he was too far away. Why did he have to do that?" Naruto sobbed into her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, it isn't your fault. You could not have stopped it." Hinata whispered into his ear, and he nodded. After a few minutes of comforting Naruto, Hinata told him she had to go.

"Don't leave me! I am so tired of being alone…" Naruto said with a pleading look in his eye. Hinata nodded, and opened the door. Neji was still there.

"Neji-nii-san, can you tell my father that I'll be here?" Hinata asked, and Neji nodded.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. It will be good for him for you to stay here." Neji said, and turned to leave. Hinata came back into the room, and Naruto was looking up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Hinata got down, and held him close, and he broke into tears again. As she held him, she heard something like a 'Thank you.' She smiled, and they fell asleep with her comforting him.


	3. Part 3, Recovery

Part three. Sasuke and Naruto try to cope with their loss while finding support in others.

To queenboogie16: Sakura didn't dodge because she couldn't see through the smoke that the shadow clone had left when it puffed

* * *

Sasuke sat against the wall, his head hung low as he thought more and more about what he had done. Sasuke knew he was going crazy, and it had only been two days since she died. The funeral was tomorrow, and Tsunade had given him the one kindness of letting him attend the funeral. He couldn't forgive himself for killing his Sakura blossom. Sighing, Sasuke sat back and stood up. It was time for his exercises.

As he stood, he heard a knock on the outer door where his ANBU guards stood at all times. He was puzzled, as he had only gotten one visitor since he had been put away. Looking out the small window on his door, he saw a flash of platinum blond hair. He knew the color well; it had stalked him very well when he had been in the village as a genin. Sasuke blinked as the door opened, revealing Yamanaka Ino.

Ino looked Sasuke up and down. He had gotten thinner, having lost any area to exercise well. He also didn't have a great food intake. He was still handsome, and had a commanding presence around him. His raven black hair was drooped down, having no way to keep the hair up. His onyx eyes were filled with a pain only one other person knew, and that person was currently being kept in the hospital for mental reasons.

"I-" Sasuke started. His voice was beginning ebb after two days of not speaking. "Ino…" He said, and Ino felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Sasuke. I heard Hokage-sama is allowing to the funeral tomorrow." Ino said quietly. Sasuke nodded, and Ino kneeled down next to him, looking him in the eyes. "Sasuke, can you tell me exactly what happened? I got Naruto's half of the story, I need yours." She said, and Sasuke nodded before starting on the story.

* * *

Hinata woke to Naruto crying again. She berated herself for falling asleep, because Naruto could commit suicide while she slept. It had happened two or three times during the night. It was morning, so Hinata would not try to get the blond to fall asleep. She hugged Naruto to her as she comforted the blond. Shizune entered the room quietly as Naruto calmed down and sat for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hinata, you can go home now. I can look after him now." Shizune said quietly. Hinata shook her head as she looked at the blond, who was rocking back and forth.

"I can't. Naruto-kun needs me here." Hinata said, and Shizune shook her head.

"You can't do anyone any good if you are so exhausted that you can't keep awake." Shizune said, and Hinata sighed as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I guess you're right. I'll sleep for a few hours, than be back." Hinata said as she drew up some courage. She leaned down, and kissed Naruto on the cheek, which made him sit up suddenly. Hinata blushed a tomato red, and went to leave when Naruto cried out.

"NO!" He yelled as he stood. He lunged and ripped out of his strait jacket using a massive amount of his hidden power. His arms circled around Hinata in an embrace. When he looked into her eyes, remnants of the old Naruto were there, close enough to touch, but Hinata knew it was only temporary. "Don't leave me…" He whispered into her ear. Hinata looked at him to see him tearing up. "Please…?" Hinata sighed, and looked at Shizune.

"I can't leave him, Shizune-san. I believe we are past the suicide point, but I need to be here." Hinata said quietly, and Shizune nodded.

"He seems to be only responding to you. I'll ask Tsunade-sama to make you his caretaker until we can diagnose him as mentally fit. Hinata, you need to talk to him. He is at a critical point, and if we don't do this right, he could end up permanently socially retarded." Shizune said, and left Hinata, closing the door on the way out. Naruto was still clinging to her, his ear against her chest as he listened to her heartbeat. It soothed him, she could tell. She wrapped her arms around Naruto, and wondered when her Naruto-kun would come back, and not Naru-chan, as he liked to be called now.

Hinata thought back to yesterday. Naruto had come out of his coma-like sleep acting as though he were five years old. Hinata and Shizune agreed that he had regressed to a time when he still looked at the world with awe, instead of the horrible truth that he did now. Occasionally he went into deep thought, and that was when Hinata made real progress with him. She would discuss what he was thinking about, what he was troubled with. It was during these times he seemed like a depressed version of the old Naruto.

And he had becoming more and more like that since yesterday. His deep thinking times came more often, and stayed for longer, and Hinata knew that Naruto would eventually return to this world for good. Then they could treat his depression like any normal depression. But until then, they had to deal with his split personalities. Hinata had named each of them, and liked one much more than the other. His five-year-old personality was Naru-chan. His depressed self was Naruto-kun. Even though he was depressing, she liked Naruto-kun better because he was the real Naruto. Naruto went into a deep thought cycle again, and Hinata sat to talk with her patient.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he finished his story. Ino stood there and listened for a good two hours, while Sasuke went to the root of the problem between the two one-time friends. It had started with Naruto bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, and had ended with Sakura's death. Ino nodded as she paced, and glanced at the man. He seemed to be telling the truth, and it was very similar to Naruto's story. Ino knew that Sasuke could tell lies like a gambler, but she felt as though he was being honest.

Sasuke wondered why Ino cared so much. Had someone killed his best friend, even by accident, he would want him or her locked in jail forever. Of course, that was all moot point, he hadn't had a best friend in five years. Ino kept glancing at him, and then smiled a small, sad smile.

"I don't think you meant to kill Sakura, and it was unavoidable with the way circumstances went. Sasuke, I forgive you. And I know you are going crazy sitting here by yourself, and I definably know that is not what Sakura wanted. So I will be coming here everyday to accompany you until Naruto is alright." She said, and Sasuke looked at her in shock. She looked completely serious, and Sasuke sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Ino." He said, and glanced up. He had failed to noticed how much Ino had matured. She had long given her diet up after some 'forceful persuasion' by Shikamaru. Because of it, her frame had filled in, and she looked a lot healthier. She looked like a woman, not a silly fifteen-year-old girl who dieted way too much. He was actually glad when he heard Ino had given up on that diet.

Despite having stalked him during his genin days, Sasuke knew Ino still cared for him, even if it wasn't in the same way. He had always thought she was going to kill herself on that diet, and Sasuke was right. She had collapsed on a 'B' rank mission during a fight, and had almost gotten killed. Only Shikamaru's quick thinking had saved her.

"When Naruto recovers, I know he will ask for your bail. Sasuke, no matter how much you have pissed him off, hurt him, or made fun of him, you are still more important to him than almost anything else. Just remember that when he asks for your bail, because he will most likely want to kick your ass also. I'll be back tomorrow, bye Sasuke." Ino said. She had really changed in the last couple months, and Sasuke wondered how the next few days would go for him. Sasuke wondered how Naruto would be for Sakura's funeral.


	4. Part 4, Grieving

Uzumaki Naruto was coming close to being normal again. He was spent about half his time in 'Naru-chan' mode, and half his time in 'Naruto-kun' mode. Hinata knew good progress was being made, and had thoroughly enjoyed working with Naruto. She had come to know a side of him most people didn't. Naruto was currently in a strange mood, though, so strange that it befuddled even Tsunade. When he woke up today, he was completely normal, although sad. It seemed as though he knew it was Sakura's funeral today, and had shaped up to attend. He had combed his hair, and bathed. He had put on a new pair of clothing, having done none of the above since Sakura had died.

Hinata smiled down at Naruto, who was looking at the team 7 picture of when they were kids. Kakashi, who always was nice to all of them, though he tended to favor Sasuke, was ruffling Sasuke's hair while smiling through his mask at the camera. Sakura was looking gleeful, and had a big smile on her face. Sasuke was looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye, with a mad expression on his face. Naruto was doing the same, and Naruto remembered that they had fought the day before. He kept stroking his finger over Sakura, occasionaly a tear splashing against the glass. Hinata leaned down, and put her arms around the blond in a fierce hug. Naruto smiled sadly at her, and leaned into the hug.

Hinata wondered how Naruto would react at the funeral. Hinata didn't expect anything would go wrong, but she knew Sasuke was there. Hinata had warned Tsunade to keep Sasuke as far away from Naruto as possible during the funeral. Despite having come such a long way, Naruto still had the murderous feelings towards his one-time friend. Naruto wouldn't do anything he would regret, but if Kyuubi took over, Sasuke would die within seconds. Naruto hadn't spoken very much since yesterday, seemingly just going over his memories of Sakura. Hinata knew that Naruto had loved Sakura like he could never love her, and he would have done anything to bring her back. Even if he had to give up his dream of being Hokage, he would do it to bring her back.

Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga. She smiled at him, and his eyes shone brightly as he smiled lightly. He turned, and brought her into a big hug.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. Without you, I would have never made it to this point." Naruto said, as though he were completely back to normal again. Hinata stiffened, and started to cry.

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun. You aren't through yet, and we have to continue this until you are better. Please don't give me false hope." She said, and Naruto nodded against her shoulder.

"I know my Hinata-chan will get me through this." He said, and she nodded into his shoulder, and hugged him even tighter. Naruto rubbed her back and murmured words of comfort to her. He knew it was heartbreaking for her to see him like he was. Naruto knew tomorrow he would return to that, no matter how much he didn't want to. His mind had broken after that day, and it had taken all of his will power to fix it, even just for today.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata started. She had stopped stuttering after Kiba had finally exploded at her about it. She did it occassionally though, especially when she was nervous. "Can I tell you something, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded against her shoulder, and she summoned all of her courage. 'N-Naruto-kun, I-I... I lo... I love you." She said, and Naruto sitffened. She backed up off of him, in case she had said someting wrong. Tears still trailed down her face as she looked at the blond. Naruto looked over at her.

"Hinata-chan... It's too soon. I don't think I can answer that until my mind is back to normal." Naruto said quietly, and Hinata nodded. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, though, and she was fine with him not being able to answer yet.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. I don't need an answer now. I just wanted to tell you. I've loved you since academy days." She said, and Naruto smiled sadly at her. She nodded, and thought for a moment. Naruto had his eyes closed, and was seemingly thinking about something.

"Hinata-chan, will you stand with me during the funeral? I need the emotional support right now." Naruto said quietly. Hinata nodded, and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, I am sorry about your loss, though." Hinata said, and Naruto nodded.

"I know, Hinata-chan, I know."

* * *

Sasuke had been released from his bonds for the moment, even though he was still in his cell. It felt good to be moving around. Sasuke was currently trying to recover from hanging in one spot for four days. He started with simple exersises, liking running on the walls, and doing simple taijutsu exersises. The joy of being free, though, was drowned by knowing what day it was, and who had caused it. Sasuke should have been happy for Naruto, he realized that. He should have left them alone, and tried to find a new love. But he couldn't let Naruto beat him. He loved Sakura, but Ino had helped show him it was his obsession of beating Naruto that had driven him to interrupt their relationship.

Speaking of Ino, Sasuke thought about the last few days. Ino had been there yesterday for a few hours, talking to him, keeping him sane. Sasuke remembered yesterday, how he had talked his heart out to the girl, telling her of how he really did think of Naruto as a brother, but certain things had made their relationship rocky, to the point where they had nearly killed each other twice.

(flashback)

_Sasuke was at the valley of the lost, fighting Naruto for the second time there. It was a rematch, and if Sasuke could beat Naruto, Madara would look on him with favor. Sasuke, though, was not beating Naruto. He was being beat, hard. Naruto, after his sage training, was too strong, through Sasuke left and right as though he were a rag doll. not even his Sharingan could not take the blond. Sasuke had finally managed to beat Naruto though, through a clever trap, and the Chidori. Naruto lay on the ground, bleeding._

_Then it happened. Naruto rose up, and that red chakra he got from Kyuubi started bubbling around him. He growled at Sasuke._

_**"I told you, I'll break every bone in your body if I have to, to bring you back!"**__ Naruto yelled as a second tail erupted from behind him. Sasuke looked at the blond in fear. This power was too much for him to handle. He needed to escape, now! It was at that moment, his new friends came jumping out of the forest to help him. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu landed on the water, smirking at the tailed beast._

_"After that eight-tailed jinchuriki, this squirt should be no problem." Suigetsu said as another tail erupted from Naruto's back. He growled in a deep, menacing voice._

_"Suigetsu, this one is different. He has the sage chakra." Sasuke said quietly, and Suigetsu looked at him in a sort of awe. Naruto suddenly lunged forward, and his hand formed a Rasengan. He landed near Sasuke, and thrust it into him. Just before the lethal ball of chakra touched him, Jugo appeared in front of him, taking the Rasengan in the torso. The force was so much that Jugo's torso was ripped from his legs, sending him flying away. Sasuke rushed over, and held his dying friend's head._

_"Jugo, you shouldn't have..." Sasuke began._

_"Don't worry, Sasuke. It was worth it. Now I get to go see Kimimaro." Jugo said. He shuddered, and moved no more. Sasuke closed his dead friend's eyes, and turned. Suigetsu was trying to take the blond, but Naruto had a fourth tail out. he didn't even look like Naruto anymore. It was like watching a mini-Kyuubi. Suigetsu tried an attack, and missed. Naruto had apparently swallowed the ball of chakra, because he shot a huge blast of chakra point blank at Suigetsu. The watery shinobi was blown away, and Sasuke didn't see him reform. He knew suigetsu had just died. Karin backed away from Kyuubi-Naruto._

_**"SASUKE!"**__ Naruto screamed, and lunged at Sasuke again, this time just with his newly formed claws. Sasuke couldn't move, and Karin pushed him out of the way. The hand pierced her right side torso, and by the squelch, had punctured a lung. Sasuke caught Karin as she flew back, and set her down. She coughed blood._

_"Sasuke, bite me. Take my chakra." She said. Sasuke nodded, and bit into her neck. She cried out, and Sasuke felt rejuvenated. She looked weak, and Sasuke knew her time was near. "Can I have one thing before I die? Can I have a... kiss?" Karin whispered, and Sasuke nodded, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her shudder, and her hand went limp. He held her for a moment, before turning to Naruto. HIs Mangekyo was showing. Naruto was growling at him, and Sasuke felt the blood come from his eye as he shot the Amateresu into Naruto's chest. Naruto screamed, and started ripping at himself to get it off. Slowly, his tails receded. and Naruto was able to get away from the fire by tossing his jacket._

_"NARUTO! YOU KILLED THEM!" Sasuke yelled, and unsheathed his sword for one final attack. Naruto looked at his friend with a sorrowful expression. Sasuke lunged, and Naruto moved, and brought his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke felt the world grow dark as he sank into the water._

(End Flashback)

Sasuke had never forgiven Naruto for that, even though he knew Naruto had not had control of himself. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening, and saw Ino standing there. She was in black funeral clothing, and was holding a pile of black clothing.

"Sasuke, here is your clothing for the funeral. Get dressed, the funeral starts in a couple hours." She said, and waited outside as Sasuke dressed. He talked to her through the door.

"Ino, I know you can't forgive me for taking your best friend. But please understand how I feel. She was your best friend, but I am the one who killed the one I loved." Sasuke told her, and Ino was silent for a moment.

"I have already forgiven you, Sasuke. It wasn't intentional. I told you yesterday that I had forgiven you." She said, and Sasuke paused as he was getting dressed.

"But you hadn't. I could tell by your voice that you hadn't forgiven me. But your voice tells me you have now." He said, and she nodded, even though he couldn't see her. He had gotten it right. She didn't know if she could ever forget what he had done, but she had forgiven him. And Ino knew that, if she continued to see him everyday, there was a possibility of... She shook her head. So soon after the death of Sakura, she didn't want to think about that.

"Sasuke, shut up and get dressed." Ino said, and Sasuke continued to put his shirt on.

* * *

"Today, we are here to celebrate the life, and mourn the death of Haruno Sakura. Sakura was my student for five years, and had surpassed me in almost everything. She was the greatest medic who had ever lived, and was an accomplished warrior. She was loved, and will be missed as a valuable part of this village." Tusnade said, and Naruto nodded as Hinata stood next to him. Tears dripped from his cheek as he remembered the good times he and Skura had had. He remembered when they had vowed to bring Sasuke back, when they had first shared a kiss, the first time they had made love. It was all back in his head again, and he cried at the momory, though he made no noise. He had long learned that crying made people view you as weak. Tsunade finished talking about Sakura, and called anyone who had something to say about her. First was Ino.

"Sakura, to me, will always be the little girl with the big forehead, hiding behind me as the kids made fun of her. But she had changed majorly from that. By the time she was twelve, she had confidence, and by the time of the chunin exam, she was more of a kunoichi than I ever could be. She had the guts to take three shinobi by herself. I will always remember Sakura as my best friend. We painted each others toes, and we told silly stories about boys. I will miss her more than most could understand. I loved her as a sister, and she is gone. I love you, Sakura." She said, and walked off, crying heavily. Lee stepped up.

"When I first met Sakura-chan, she was a beautiful genin girl who had a crush on a certain Uchiha. I fell in love with her at first site, and promiseed I would always protect her, even though she shot me down. She blossomed when protecting her teamates in the Forest of Death. She soon entered under Tsunade-sama's training, and became the strongest Kunoichi I have ever known. All I would like to say is I'm sorry Sakura, for failin to protect you. I hope you forgive me for not being able to stop your death." Lee said, and walked off the stage into his sensei's arms, crying as Gai held him. Naruto stood, and made his way to the mic.

"When I first met Sakura, she was only seven. She was in my academy class, and was being made fun of by a bunch of girls. I watched as her friend Ino helped her gain confidence, and she eventually displayed her forehead even though it had been made fun of in the past. But I remember when she was crying on the playground after she had been made fun of. I had been talking with Sandiame, and he was showing me parts of Konoha through his wierd glass ball. It landed on Sakura, who was crying. I asked the Sandiame 'Wy not help her?' And he replied 'I can't help everyone, Naruto.' It was at that point, looking down on a cryng girl with pink hair, that I decided I would be Hokage, and make sure I helped everyone, even the little girl crying on the playground."

"As time went on, I gained a crush on Sakura, though she only paid attention to Sasuke. I still loved her, and decided I would be her relief when Sasuke turned her down, whatever that was. She turned me into a punching bag, but I still thought 'At least I'm making her happy.' After we made it onto a team together, I thought things would be different. But they weren't. Though, little did I know, things would change. It was during the chunin exams that I noticed a change in Sakura. She began to look at me, not as a nuisance, like she always had, but as a valued team member, and a friend. Despite that not being what I wanted, it still filled my heart with joy knowing she didn't think I was a waste of space."

"After the chunin exams, when I saved her from Gaara, I noticed she began to treat me with kindness and respect, though occasionaly I still earned a super-Sakura punch, as I liked to call them." Naruto wiped his eyes, and a few people in the crowd chuckled. "It was after Sasuke ran away was when Sakura and I began to get closer. She had asked me to bring him back, and I promised. For those that know me, you know I hardly ever break a promise. As a matter of fact, it was the only promise I broke. After Sasuke put me in the hospital, she came to visit me. I apologized for not being able to bring Sasuke back, and she told me this. 'Baka, I didn't want you to die over it. I don't know what I would have done had I lost both of you.' My heart elated with joy. She valued me. After I returned from my trip with Jiraiya, I was still kind of an idiot." A few people chuckled.

"Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman, and was strong as all hell. We vowed we would get Sasuke back together, and that became the motive that pushed us together. It was during this time, shortly after we recieved news that Sasuke had captured the eight tailed Jinchuriki, that we shared our first kiss. My heart almost exploded on that. Sakura actually loved me. It was a new thing, nobody had really loved before." At that, Hinata began to cry. "But we didn't act on our feelings. It was the only thing we did in the next couple months. We didn't date, but we knew of each others feelings. It was then, after my sage training, that I went after Sasuke, who had asked me to come alone to the valley of the lost. I didn't want Sakura in danger, so I didn't tell her. I beat Sasuke, and brought him back."

"After we destroyed Akatsuki, and Kakashi had died, Sakura dated Sasuke. My heart was broken, but I was fine with it. 'As long as she is happy.' I kept telling myself. They dated for a few months, and then Sasuke and I got in a fight over something trivial. Sasuke took it too far, and pierced my chest with a chidori. Sakura healed me, and broke up with Sasuke after that. We dated after that, and it was the happiest time of my life. We kissed, we went on dates, we made love. The day she died, I had been planning on asking her to marry me. She was pregnant with my child." Naruto said, and Hinata closed her eyes as her tears came down again. Sasuke cursed himself, and pulled on his hair in his stupidity. Ino nodded silently, and sent her support to the blond, who had his eyes closed as he sobbed.

"Sakura was the first person I loved, and the first person who loved me. I will never forget her. I will never forget the one who took her away either. But I will say this. When I become Hokage, no such accidents will ever happen in my village. Sakura knows that I loved her, I don't need any reassurance of that. I'll miss her, and-" He stopped as he sobbed for a moment. "I loved her, but I know she would want me to move on. After today, I'll be returning to Konoha hospital, but I swear in the memory of Sakura, I'll become Hokage, and then I'll set up a memorial in her name, for all of those who loved her." He said, and pulled out the ring he had been planning on giving to her. He set it on her coffin, in a special slot made for it. He stepped off the stage, and moved over to Hinata, who was still crying. Naruto felt the tears still running down his cheeks. Hinata embraced him, and the hugged for a moment. Tsunade stepped up, and said a final few words, before ending the service. Naruto started to walk towards Konoha hospital, and passed Sasuke on the way. He stopped, and turned to the man held by chains attached to two ANBU. He turned Sasuke towards him, and slugged him right in the face, knocking him down. Then he picked the Uchiha up, and whispered in his ear.

"I forgive you." Naruto dropped Sasuke, and continued towards Konoha. Sasuke felt tears roll down his cheek as he silently thanks his one time friend.


	5. Part 5, Rediscovery

And number five of six.

* * *

Hinata awoke to sounds of movement. Rubbing her eyes quickly, and looking around, she spotted Naruto fighting against several of his shadow clones. Hinata watched as he weaved in and out of the clones, dispatching one with a punch or a kick. Hinata sat up, and the Narutos looked at her. With a puff, all but the real Naruto disappeared. He smiled and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. Hinata smiled shyly as he sat. Naruto stared forward, and Hinata just watched him. After about a minute or so, Hinata frowned and waved her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" She asked, and Naruto jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Err, yes, sorry, Hinata-chan. Just thinking." He said, and Hinata blinked. Naruto wasn't famous for just sitting and thinking. He was generally an action kind of guy. For the first time, Hinata caught a glimpse of how Sakura's death had changed the young jinchuriki. Since the funeral, Naruto seemed a lot more pensive, often just sitting and thinking for long periods of time. He seemed to have changed drastically, but Hinata could still see parts of the old Naruto there. With his goofy grin, when he cracked a joke, when he was still oblivious when it came to a lot of the things girls did. But he had changed, and Hinata couldn't deny it. So far, it didn't seem all bad, and she hoped it was only change for the good. Naruto grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want anything to eat?" Naruto asked, and Hinata nodded. Naruto jumped up, and quickly made himself a cup of instant ramen. Even if Naruto were to change completely, he would never let his love for ramen go. Hinata watched as he started on a stir-fry for her. She had once told him her favorite food was stir-fry, but that had been two years ago. She can't believe he had remembered. Now that she thought of it, Hinata had never known Naruto could even cook.

"Where did you learn to cook, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stood and walked over to the blond. Naruto smiled as he stirred the contents of his pan.

"You think three years with an old-man who would rather watch girls than cook wouldn't teach me something? Plus, living on my own means I have to be able to cook for myself. As good as it is, ramen doesn't provide a body with anything to grow on. That's why I grew so much during the trip, because I mostly ate anything but ramen, and it made me catch up to six years of growth that I had missed." Naruto said, and Hinata nodded. He had been short as a genin, even shorter than her. When he had come back, he had towered over all but Neji and Lee. He was even taller now, only a few inches shorter than Kisame had been. She had a suspicion that Kyuubi had something to do with it also. She glanced around. They had moved into an apartment not far from the hospital so as not to keep a room occupied.

"Naruto-kun, how are you? I mean, its been two months since the funeral, and you still insist that I stay here. I don't mind, but we have to get back to life eventually." Hinata said, and Naruto sighed, before taking the stir-fry off the heat, and turning towards her. In an instant, he had engulfed her in a huge hug. She hugged him back, and blushed slightly. Having come so far from being that shy girl who fainted at hearing Naruto's name, she still blushed whenever he hugged her, or complimented her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm scared of being alone. I was alone for so long, and then I found Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. Even after Sasuke left, I still had Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Now, with Sasuke in prison, and Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sakura dead, I am alone again, and I don't think I can handle it. Without my friends, I would have ended up like Gaara when we were kids. But the thing is, I can still end up like that. It is one of the things that scares me the most." Naruto said, and Hinata nodded sadly. It was things she hated most about herself was the fact that she could have changed that had she just talked to him, but she had been too shy. She felt that it was partially her fault that he had been so alone, because she could have changed it. Naruto sensed the girl's sadness, and put his hands on her shoulder, to push her back so he could look her in the face.

"Hinata-chan, there is no reason to be sad. I know you are thinking that it's your fault, but it's not. You had your own troubles to work with, like the fact that your father treated you like dirt." Naruto said, and Hinata nodded and looked away, tears trailing down her beautiful face. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault, so please stop crying." Naruto said, and Hinata looked back up at him. Her lip trembled, and then she lunged forward, throwing her arms arm him. He smiled and rubbed her back as he held her. "Besides, its not good to have tears on such a pretty face." He said, and Hinata nodded into his shoulder. She wanted so much to just kiss him right there, but she knew it probably would have been too soon. It had only been two months since the funeral, and there were times when she could see or hear that he was still grieving, even though he tried to hide it from her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and Naruto nodded.

"No problem, now, come on, let's eat. Eating will make you feel better." He said. He pulled out a chair for her and they sat at a table, eating quietly. Even Naruto, who was normally prone to slurping ramen, was eating quietly. Hinata kept glancing at him, and it wasn't hard to notice. Now that he knew she loved him, he knew why, and he didn't find it weird anymore. He had done the same thing with Sakura whenever they had been eating together. He looked up, and their eyes met. Naruto stopped shoving noodles in his mouth and just watched her for a moment. She had very pretty eyes, he had always liked what the Byakugan had done to a person's eyes, and adding Hinata's beauty, it made her look like an angel descended from heaven. He stopped staring, and put more noodles in his mouth, embarrassed that he had been staring.

Hinata hadn't minded the stare. She had gotten to look into his beautiful sapphire eyes. They were one of a kind, and Hinata was glad to able to look into them as often as she did. After they finished, Naruto cleaned up, and went back to his training, while Hinata worked on some documents for the Hyuuga clan. With her vast improvement from the time she became a chunin to the time Naruto had killed Madara, she had been named the Hyuuga heir again. That meant that, even though she was given the duty of watching over Naruto, she still had work to do. She glanced up and saw Naruto performing some fancy taijutsu against his clones.

"Naruto-kun, where did you learn Taijutsu like that?" Hinata asked, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Just a little something I picked up from training with Neji and Lee." He said.

-Flashback-

_Naruto had been training for the longest of time, though his naturally bad chakra control stopped him from learning many ninjutsu. So, he had decided to branch from that, and work on his taijutsu. Which was why he was at Gai's dojo, training with Neji and Lee._

_"Naruto, because you don't have the Byakugan, you cannot learn much from me, and because you can't open the gates without releasing Kyuubi's chakra, you can't learn much from Lee. Why did you ask us here?" Neji asked, and Naruto grinned._

_"I had an idea. I remembered from the chunin exams that your fighting style was about quick, light hits. I remembered from the chunin exams that Bushy-Brows style was slower, harder hits. Bushy-Brow's style was about able to move fast enough to the point where his opponent didn't know where he was coming from, and using that time to make his big hits. You, on the other hand, your attacks were so fast that I couldn't dodge them. So I have been thinking. I have much more physical power than Lee, and I have the ability to hit as fast as you do, Neji. Why not combine the two styles?" Naruto said, and Neji's eyes went wide._

_"When did you get so smart, Naruto?" He asked, and Naruto chuckled._

_"It comes with becoming more mature, Neji. Surely you know that." He said, and Lee nodded._

_"Indeed. Now, I will teach some of the moves Gai-sensei taught me, but know that I will not teach you anything more than the basics. Unless Gai-sensei says it is ok, I cannot teach you any of the advanced moves." Lee said, and Naruto nodded._

_"And I can only teach you the basic form of Juken because you lack the Byakugan. If you develop your new fighting style past what we teach you, it will have to be on your own." Neji said, and Naruto nodded._

_"Let's get started then."_

_-(Two weeks later)-_

_Naruto stood in the middle of the dojo, having learned all he could from both the taijutsu experts. Neji had been amazed at his ability to learn. He had learned everything Neji had taught him three times as fast as Neji himself, who was a protégé, had learn it. He had learned Lee's moves six times as fast as Lee had. Neji found it amazing the determination that Naruto threw into everything he did, whether it a simple training exercise, or a fight to the death. And today, he would be testing his new style of the blended extremes._

_"Come on, Neji, get your head out of the clouds and get ready to fight. Taijutsu only!" Naruto exclaimed, and Neji nodded, setting into the Juken stance. Naruto smirked, and set into a hybrid of the Juken and the Goken stances. Neji lunged forward, and aimed a strike at Naruto's left arm. Naruto deflected it, spun, and hit Neji six times in the chest before he could even blinked. Neji stumbled back, and stared at Naruto. Each of those blows felt as though it had come from Lee. Neji's eyes went wide in horror of what he and Lee had created._

_But Neji wouldn't give up so easily. He shot forward, and started a barrage of Juken strikes. Naruto deflected or dodged them as though he had seen them a hundred times. Naruto hopped and landed on his hands, spinning on his hands and delivering a kick to Neji with each rotation. Neji blocked them, but the still hurt. Naruto pushed off with his hands, and landed behind Neji. He set into a stance that made Lee's eyes go wide. When Neji turned, he saw Naruto in the sixty-four strikes stance. Naruto rushed forward, and quickly delivered eight punches to Neji's chest. He spun, and sixteen hit the Hyuuga in the stomach. Another spin, and Neji couldn't even see Naruto's hands anymore, and thirty-two hit Neji in the chest. Naruto spun once more, and sixty-four hit Neji in the face, with a final, powerful punch to Neji's face. Neji hit the far wall, and felt his world go dark. Naruto grinned in victory, and turned to Lee._

_"Do you want to try?" Naruto asked, and Lee looked at Neji, and then looked at Naruto. He then looked at the clock on the wall._

_"Well, would you look at the time? We have to go meet Gai-sensei. I'll take you up on that offer later, Naruto." Lee said, before collecting the fallen Hyuuga and rushing out of the dojo._

-End Flashback-

Lee had indeed honored the challenge, and, like Neji, didn't stand a chance. Naruto had defeated two experts, each of a style opposite of the other, with a style that was only in its development. Naruto had named the style Sumiken, or Quick Fist. Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's story.

"You beat both Lee-san and Neji-nii-san?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yep. My new style is much better than any other style, but only a select few can learn it. You have to be big and strong, and have a lot of chakra, because my style involved putting a lot of chakra into every punch. Every punch must be as hard as your first, so you must also have great endurance. It is only suited to me, and I have yet to find anyone else to teach it to." Naruto said, and Hinata nodded.

"It isn't like the Juken, where anyone with the Byakugan can learn it, or the Goken, where anyone with determination can learn it. Sounds like it would be much more selective. If you ever take an apprentice, he would have to be like you." Hinata said, and Naruto smiled while dodging a punch from a clone.

"My first apprentice will be my son. If things turn out like I think they will, by the time he is able to learn it, he will have training in both the Juken and the Goken." Naruto said, and Hinata wondered what he meant. No one could really know what went on inside the enigma that was Naruto. Hinata sighed, and went back to her work as Naruto trained.

Sasuke stared into the darkness as he rubbed where the handcuffs had been. He was currently flanked by two ANBU guards. In any reasonable time, Sasuke would have simply knocked the two out and escaped, but he didn't care anymore. His life was over, as far as he was concerned. He had killed the woman he loved, and his best friend hated him. Sasuke didn't even know why Naruto had forgiven him. Had he been in the same position, he would not have forgiven Naruto. Sasuke wondered what would become of him. He didn't know, but Tsunade had said that death was a very good possibility.

Of course, the council didn't want to kill him, he was their precious 'last Uchiha.' Her knew that, if Tsunade got her wish, Sasuke would die. But not without the council draining him of his sperm and using it to make a dozen little Uchihas to be raised as breeding stock. When it came down to it, whether he lived or died, he would still get his final goal of having the Uchiha clan restored. Sasuke was jerked to a stop, and the cloth on his head was taken off. He looked up to see the council and Tsunade looking down at him.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, though we had already had a trial, I have decided to resubmit it. You have been charged with unintentional homicide. How do you plead?" Tsunade said, and Sasuke looked up at her for a moment.

"Guilty." He said, and she nodded.

"You are fortunate, Sasuke. Too many influential people want you alive. Though know that, had you pleaded innocent, you would have been put to death. You will live, but you will kept in confinement, and guarded at all times, for the rest of your life. You will have two guards, Yamanaka Ino, and a surprise. He isn't ready to guard you yet, but you will like who I have picked out." Tsunade said, and Sasuke nodded, no longer really caring, though his heart lifted slightly at Ino's name. The cloth sack was put back over his head, and he was taken away.

When they took the sack off, Sasuke was in an apartment, or so it looked. He could see that the windows were barred shut, and, from what he could tell, it was from special metal that would most likely resist anything he threw at it. There was only one door leading outside, and it was behind him. It was also metal, and made from the same thing. There was no lock on his side of the door. He glanced around the apartment, and saw Ino sitting in a chair, watching him. The ANBU guards shoved him in, and closed the door, locking it behind them. Sasuke stood, and walked over, sitting opposite from Ino.

"You know, I wasn't thrilled when they assigned me guard duty." Ino said, and Sasuke just nodded. Ino sighed. "I was kidding, Sasuke. I don't mind. I am still angry at you, but it will pass eventually. I want you to know that you will never have to worry about me hating you, Sasuke." She said, and Sasuke nodded, before looking down. Ino shook her head, her blond hair waving around. "I know you can talk, you seemed to talk up a storm before the funeral." Ino said, and Sasuke looked up at her.

"I have no reason to live." He said, and closed his eyes, before letting his head drop again. Ino lifted his head with her hand.

"Hey, you still have friends. Naruto still wants you as a friend, if he was willing to forgive you." Ino said, and Sasuke shrugged. She knew there was no getting to him today, so she went over to her bed, and fell asleep. Sasuke watched her as she slept.

"I know, Ino. But I don't understand why."

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. He had been having a bad dream, so he got up to make himself some tea. He walked into the kitchen to see Hinata was asleep on the table, her head laying on the documents she had been reading over. He smiled, and sook her awake. She woke with a start, and glanced around.

"Oh, I fell asleep." She said, and Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, you did. You should get to bed, Hinata-chan." He said, and Hinata smiled up at him.

"I probably should. What are you doing up?" She asked, and Naruto looked out the kitchen window. She saw his eyes grow distant.

"I was having a nightmare." He said, and she nodded, before standing and giving the jinchuriki a hug. He hugged her back, and moved over to make some tea. She watched him for a moment.

"Can I have some tea also?" Hinata asked, and Naruto nodded, and pulled out two mugs. He made the tea quickly, and set it in front of her, while sipping his.

"You have to sleep sometime, Hinata-chan, and on the table isn't the place." He said after taking his sip. Hinata shrugged and took a small drink of hers.

"I know. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's just that, for every document I read over, it seems like two more take its place." She said, and Naruto smiled.

"I know I didn't teach you the Kage Bunshin for nothing." He said, and Hinata's eyes lit up. She took another sip, and smiled at Naruto.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, and Naruto nodded.

"No problem. Just don't tell Baa-chan. She'd have to kill me for not telling her earlier." He said quietly, and they shared a chuckle before falling into silence They finished their tea in silence. Naruto washed out the mugs, and walked over to the table.

"We should go to bed." Hinata said, and Naruto nodded.

"We should." He said, and they walked down the hall together. Their rooms were opposite of each other, so they stopped at the same spot.

"Good night, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, and Hinata hesitated.

"Naruto-kun, wait." She said, and he turned.

"What is i- hmmpff." He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his lightly. He relaxed, and kissed her back. They broke after a few seconds, but, to Naruto, it felt like an eternity. He had been feeling guilty that he had been falling for Hinata so soon after Sakura's death, but he realized that Sakura would want him to be happy. He hugged the Hyuuga heiress tightly.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said quietly as she held him. He smiled, and nodded lightly as he held her.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Well, what do you think?

There is only two more issues to solve, so next chapter is probably the last. See ya next time.


	6. Part 6, Forgiveness

The Final Chapter. Thanks for the inspiring reviews, guys. Means a lot to me.

* * *

Hinata woke up with something warm pressed against her back, and something heavy around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Naruto in her bed, snoring lightly as he pressed up against her, an arm around her waist. She blushed slightly, and brushed a lock of hair out of Naruto's face. He looked so much like the pictures of the Yondiame she had seen in history text books in the Academy. It was amazing how much he resembled the man, the only difference being his whiskers. He was also very peaceful, a slight smile on his face as he dreamed. She was so glad about what had happened the night before, their confessions to each other. Hinata had already confessed, but now she was light headed knowing Naruto loved her back.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and his eyes met hers. He smiled, and leaned up, kissing her lightly. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned into it slightly. Naruto pulled back, and rolled over off the bed. He stood, and stretched, and it was then she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stood in awe of his body. Years of working heavily with Jiraiya, Chouji, Neji, and Lee had made him extremely muscular. He could have rivaled Lee in being physically fit. That year in Suna doing missions for Gaara also had tanned his skin to a deep brown. Naruto grinned down at her, and she blushed slightly, before he grabbed his shirt, and threw it on.

"Let's eat breakfast, and then maybe we could spar." He said, and Hinata's eyes went wide at the sound of a spar. While having gotten considerably stronger, Hinata did not think she was a match for the person who had surpassed the Yondiame at the age 19. Naruto bounded into the kitchen, and was gone. Hinata sighed, and got up, before heading into the kitchen.

When she got there, Naruto had two clones working around in the kitchen, each cooking their own thing. Naruto himself was working on eggs, while the first clone was going on pancakes, and the second clone was working on potatoes. Hinata set the table, and waited patiently for Naruto to finish, which, with two helpers, didn't take long. Naruto slid two pancakes onto her plate, while he slid five onto his own. He but a good portion on her plate, and a portion three times as large on his, and did the same thing with his potatoes. Hinata ate, savoring the flavors of Naruto's cooking, which was very good. Naruto ate with a vigor, taking three bites for every one she took. They finished about the same time, and Hinata was starting to get nervous about the spar. Naruto noticed, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I will only use Taijutsu." He said, and she breathed out heavily. That was a relief, and, thanks to her special style she had developed after becoming a jounin, she might be able to beat Naruto. They cleaned dishes quickly, and traveled down to the local dojo. People yelled and waved at Naruto, who had not seen him since the funeral. Naruto grinned and waved back, Hinata on his side enjoying his happiness. He seemed to have wanted to get out of the apartment, and now she knew why. He missed the fresh air and the faces of the people. It had been a long time since anyone had yelled at him angrily, or hurt him because of what was inside of him. Most didn't know Naruto and Kyuubi had combined, and he had decided to keep that a secret. If someone found out, they might assume that he was truly a demon now, and would kill him. No one had questioned when the very tips of his spiky hair had turned slightly red, or when his teeth had becoming slightly sharper, or even when his whiskers strengthened. They had come to love Naruto as the savior of the village. Hinata knew he would be voted into office as soon as Tsunade was ready to retire.

When they arrived in the dojo, Naruto excused himself, and went into the bathroom with a bag he had brought with him. She waited, and he came out a few minutes later in a karate gai with a red sash and headband. He smiled at her, and began to warm up. Hinata herself was busy going over the motions one did before a prepared battle in her fighting style. When both were ready, they faced each other, and set into stances. After a few seconds of waiting, Naruto charged in, and aimed a few punches at Hinata. Hinata jumped and kicked off Naruto's arm, causing her to back flip. She landed, and disappeared from Naruto's vision. Naruto spun and punched out to his side, and Hinata ducked the blow, before getting under his defenses, and delivering three quick strikes to his ribs. She rolled away, and Naruto fell over in pain.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto wheezed through the pain. Hinata smiled slightly, knowing the pain she had caused would only last a few seconds.

"My secret. Figure it out, Mr. ninja." Hinata said playfully, and Naruto got up, and suddenly spun on his hands, aiming three kicks at Hinata, who was not prepared for this move. She was able to deflect the three kicks, but when he rolled into a ball, and then lashed out, his legs stretching out fully with his shoulders on the ground, she wasn't able to dodge or deflect it, and cried out as the huge blow hit her chin, sending her flying upwards. Spinning in midair, she deflected a kick, and kicked off Naruto's chest to land on her feet. Naruto rushed forward and aimed a quick kick at her, but she ducked, got behind him, and unleashed four blows to each of his kidneys. Naruto cried out and collapsed again. Hinata did a back-handspring until she was a good twelve feet away from the blonde. Naruto grimaced, and stood.

Hinata smiled slightly, and motioned with her hand for him to come. Naruto's eye twitched, and he disappeared from her site. Before she turn, she felt a heavy blow to her back, sending her flying. People around the dojo began to observe their spar, as it was intense, and creating a lot of noise. Hinata flew backwards, and used her hands to flip herself around so she lands on her feet. She grimaced, and sped at Naruto, who just stood his ground. She aimed three strikes at his stomach, and he spun to the side, and unleashed his arm, knocking her in the back of the head. She rolled to her feet, and jumped at him. Naruto back flipped, and was surprised when he felt three light kicks on his chest. Hinata had basically walked up his chest. Naruto started breathing deeply.

"Now, Hinata-chan, hit me with everything you got." Naruto said confidently. Hinata look confused. "Don't worry about it, I can regenerate from anything you send out at me."

"Ok, Naruto-kun, you will witness what working with Gai-sensei has done for me." She said, wiping sweat from her brow. She closed her eyes, and held her hands up. She shot them down, and chakra shot out around her in a circle. Naruto's eyes went wide. Hinata felt more and more chakra come forward. "Fourth gate, gate of Pain, OPEN!" She cried, and her skin turned red as red chakra shot out around her. Suddenly, she was under Naruto, kicking him upwards. Naruto rose off the ground, and Hinata jumped, hitting with a juken shot. Naruto was sent flying away, and Hinata landed, before running over behind him, and hitting him again. She repeated this process several times before kicking him up and appearing above him. She hit him down, and then grabbed his sash, drawing him back up.

"Special Goken! Juken Style Reverse Lotus!" She cried, and hit him with a huge juken shot, sending him flying into the ground. There was a huge crash, and Hinata landed before collapsing in exhaustion. When the dust cleared, Naruto was lying in the middle of a wreck arena. Hinata crawled over to Naruto, to check if he was ok. Naruto opened his eyes, and smiled at her, before sitting up.

"Heh, I think I win." He said, and Hinata just stared at him.

"How did you get up after that?" She said. "I'm sure I broke a few of your bones, plus hit most of your major organs with a juken attack."

"You did, and you broke a rib, my leg, and my back, but since Kyuubi and me fused, my healing rate became equal to that of Kyuubi's. I was healed from all my injuries before I hit the ground. The only thing that can really kill me is a shot to the brain or heart." He said, and Hinata shook her head, before collapsing on her back. Naruto picked her up bridal style, and walked home. She snuggled into his chest as he wiped sweat from her brow.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, and he nodded. He went into the apartment, and put her down onto the couch. He pulled up a chair, and stroked her brow as he smiled at her. Hinata closed her eyes, and felt tired from the battle.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." She said quietly. Naruto chuckled.

"Actually, it's Namikaze Naruto, now." Naruto said, and Hinata opened her eyes to look up at the blonde.

"Namikaze? Why Namikaze?" She asked, and Naruto smiled.

"I suppose I could tell you. It has been my little secret for three years now. My father was Namikaze Minato, Yondiame Hokage. Though I am still legally Uzumaki" He said, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"No wonder you look so much like him." She said, and closed her eyes again. "I love you, Namikaze Naruto."

"I love you too, Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said, and she fell asleep. When she fell asleep, Naruto put the chair back, and quietly opened the door, exited silently, and closed it just as quietly. He had someone to visit.

* * *

Sasuke yawned. It was almost time for Ino to visit. He felt a strange sensation in his chest every time he thought about the blonde-haired kunoichi. He thought maybe it was love, but he had never known it like this before, and couldn't be sure it wasn't something else.

"Did you hear?" One of his guards, Hyuuga Neji, said.

"Hear what?" The other said, Inuzuka Kiba said.

"Naruto recovered from his condition. He had a spar with Hinata-sama." Neji said, and Kiba chuckled.

"Hinata's stronger than even Lee now, I bet she kicked his ass."

"No, Naruto defeated her without a scratch." Neji said.

"Really? I suppose he ended it with one attack?" Kiba asked.

"No, Hinata-sama even got off her special Lotus, but Naruto just got right up. I don't think anyone could beat him." Neji said, and Sasuke could hear Kiba gaping.

"Are you serious? I knew he was strong when he beat Sasuke, but he took a Lotus without any scratches?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. He is truly a strong fighter, and is good candidate for Hokage-ship when Tsunade-sama retires," Neji said. Sasuke heard a knock, and smiled. He heard the first door open, and his mood lifted. He saw a bunch of blonde hair, and became elated. When the second door leading into his cell opened, his spirits fell. It was not Ino. In fact, it was the last person he expected to see. Naruto had grown substantially since his fusion with the demon fox. Before, he had been slightly taller than Sakura and Sasuke, still shorter than the decently tall Kakashi, and the very tall Kisame. Now he was only slightly shorter than Kisame had been. Sasuke would guess him to be a good six-and-a-half feet tall. Sasuke still stood a few inches short of six feet, not havng grown much since his growth spurts during his time with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, and Sasuke looked into his eyes. Naruto had a sad look in his eyes while he looked at the last Uchiha.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke said, and Naruto frowned.

"We were once friends, Sasuke. I wish we could go back to being friends. You didn't have to leave, you know." He said. Sasuke sighed.

"So, it's about that, huh? I told you why I left, Naruto." He said, and Naruto nodded slowly.

"But you don't seem to understand, Sasuke. Had you stayed, you would have been at the same level as me at the end of those three years, instead of being weaker than me." Naruto said, and Sasuke grew angry.

"Weaker? WEAKER? I proved that I was stronger when you came to bring me back. I could have killed you before you even moved." Sasuke said, and Naruto half smiled.

"It was a clone. Those years of training had taught me that you never send yourself into a potentially dangerous situation. Had you hit the clone, I would have hit you with a Rasengan before you had finished the attack. I was stronger than you because I had grown smarter." Naruto said, and Sasuke gaped.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. For... you know..." Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

"I know. It was accidental. I have already forgiven you, Sasuke. I have also moved on. I love Hinata-chan now. I think it is time you let it go and move on also." Naruto said, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Naruto... I think I love Ino." Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded with smile.

"That's good. Ino's a good person. Sasuke, when you get out, I want us to settle our differences, once and for all. I want an all out battle. We won't kill each other, but we will fight to exhaustion. I think that will be good for both of us." He said, and Sasuke laughed sadly.

"You think I will ever leave? Tsunade said I would be in here for the rest of my life." Sasuke said, and Naruto smirked.

"Tsunade won't be Hokage forever, Sasuke." Naruto said, and turned to leave. Sasuke watched him as he opened the door, Before he left, Sasuke called out.

"Naruto! ...Thank you." He said, and Naruto smiled.

"Sakura wouldn't want you stuck in prison for the rest of your life." Naruto said, and left. Sasuke was left alone again. He thought about what had happened to him. He had once had love and respect in this village. When he had left, he had sacrificed all of that, all for the sake of power. He realized that Naruto was right. Had he stayed and had the jinchuriki as a rival, helping him get stronger, he would have been much stronger than he had been. He sighed, and regretted his past mistakes, but knew dwelling on them wouldn't solve anything. He heard the door open, and watched Ino come in.

"Hi, Sasuke. I saw Naruto walk out. Anything go wrong?" Ino asked, and Sasuke smiled.

"No. Nothing went wrong. In fact, it was much better than I could have predicted. How is life outside?" Sasuke asked, and Ino laughed.

"Nothing has changed recently. Sakura's mother still comes to the shop to talk to me. I think she is using me as a replacement. Naruto came by the other day to buy flowers for Hinata. Tsunade said she will pick her successor next week." Ino said, and Sasuke smiled at the last one. That was what Naruto had meant by what he had said. After an hour of talking or so, Ino was preparing tosay godbye. Sasuke stopped her just before she left. Ino was turned half-way around, holding the door with one hand while looking back at him.

"Ino..." He started, and stopped. He didn't know if he could tell her. He realized he did love the blonde, but wasn't sure about her feelings. Ino smiled at him often, though, and was always kind. He decided he would say it. "Ino... I love you." He said, and Ino looked at him for moment. She turned, and stepped back into the room, letting the door go as she went over to where Sasuke sitting, and sat down across from him.

"You love me?" She asked, and Sasuke just nodded. "What happened to Mr. Cold-hearted Badass?" She asked, and Sasuke looked down.

"Look where that got me. The woman I loved was killed, all my friends were killed by someone I once called friend, and I killed my brother when he really was helping me all along. I decided to drop that attitude when I was imprisoned." Sasuke said softly, and he looked up to see Ino lunging at him. He caught her as she pressed her lips against his, and they fell onto the cot that Sasuke was sitting on. Ino broke the kiss to look at the man.

"It took you long enough. I fell in love with you right after Sakura's funeral." She said, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata lived together for a couple more months, before her father finally refused to let her stay at the apartment any longer.

"Are you sure you will be ok, Naruto?" Hinata said, zipping a bag up as she prepared to depart.

"Yes, Hinata-chan, I'll be just fine. I'm not crazy anymore." He said with a wink. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but if you ever need company, no matter what time, just let me know." She said, and Naruto nodded, picking up her bag and ushering her out the door.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father, so you better leave soon." He said. She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you." She said, and he grinned.

"I love you too." He replied, and she nodded before heading off. She glanced back about half way down the street to see him still watching her, smiling.

Naruto was walking home from a spar with Gai that same day, when a Hyuuga approached him. He looked around, and saw eight or nine Hyuuga branch members come out of the shadows of the buildings. It was late, and no one was on the street, leaving these members the room to deal with him. Or so they thought. But Naruto decided he would try to talk his way out of the situation first.

"Excuse me." He said as he tried to walk past. The one in front put his hand up and stopped Naruto. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked, glancing at each member.

"Uzumaki Naruto, because you are not of a higher clan's blood, you are not allowed to date Hinata-sama. Do you agree to stop seeing her?" The man in front asked. Naruto tensed.

"If I may, was it Hiashi who put you up to this?." He said, and the man shook his head. "Good. I refuse."

"Then you must die." He said, and lunged. Naruto ducked under his strike, and unleashed six quick punches into the man's stomach. The man was sent stumbling, and fell, vomiting blood. Naruto spun, and unleashed a mighty kick into the head of the one to his right. He heard snap, and registered somewhere below the instinct that had taken over that the man's neck had broken. He flipped away from the other three, and stood in his stance, before motioning them to come. The first charged, and aimed a blow at Naruto's heart. Naruto deflected the blow, quickly made a Rasengan, and thrusted it into the man's stomach. He was sent flying, and moved no more.

Naruto ducked under another attack aimed at his head, and turned to elbow the man. On his elbow, a Rasengan appeared, slamming into the man's chest. The next one attacked from behind, and Naruto dodged his lunge, before grabbing him around the neck. He pressed his hands onto the man's skull.

"Fire Bomb Technique." Naruto said, and pushed him towards the other members. They ran towards Naruto, and when they were next to the stumbling man, he exploded in fire, instantly incinerating the other four.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen." He said as he left, leaving a wake of destruction in his path.

* * *

Hinata woke to sound of knocking. She got up quickly, and went into the living room to see Naruto had answered it. There were three ANBU guards standing in the doorway.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used you in the court. You have the right to hire attorney. If you decline this right, then the court will assign an attorney to you." The foremost ANBU said. Naruto had his head down, and Hinata came over to him.

"What's going on?" She asked, and Naruto glanced at her before gesturing to the ANBU.

"Naruto violently murdered eight Hyuuga branch members last night, and seriously injured a ninth." The man said, and Naruto looked down at him. Hinata was rooted to the spot.

"Sai, you know me. You know I wouldn't do this without good reason." Naruto said, and the man nodded.

"I know, Naruto, but I am just following orders." He said, and Hinata found her voice.

"You killed eight branch members?" She asked in a whisper. Naruto turned to her and shook his head.

"It's not like that, Hinata. They attacked me. I just defended myself. They told me that I had to stop seeing you. I said no, and then they attacked." He said, and Sai nodded.

"Come on, Naruto. I'm sure Ino will be happy to use her abilities to find the truth." He said, and Naruto rounded on him, his eyes red with rage.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He yelled, and Sai nodded.

"Come with me, Naruto." He said, and held out a pair of ninja-proof handcuffs. Naruto sighed, and held out his hands. Sai cuffed them, and started to lead Naruto out the door.

"Stop." He said, and Sai stopped. Naruto turned to Hinata, who was watching with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Hinata-chan. You know me, and you know I wouldn't do this without a good reason." He said, and Hinata nodded silently. Naruto nodded, and began to follow Sai again. Hinata let out a cry as the door closed, and sank to her knees, crying into her arms.

* * *

Naruto sat in front of a bright light as Anko and Ibiki watched him.

"Why did you do it, Naruto?" Anko asked, and Naruto sighed.

"I already told you! They told me I had to stop seeing Hinata. I refused, and they attacked me. I just defended myself." Naruto said, and Ibiki barked a laugh.

"You could have just disabled them." He said, and Naruto growled, his eyes turning red.

"Every one of their attacks was intentionally aimed to kill me. I was sending a message back to the Hyuuga elders that I won't be fucked with." He said, and Ibiki nodded.

"Yes, the classic 'fear message.' I've used it myself. We will bring Ino in, and she will find the truth." He said, and opened the door. "Bring Yamanaka in." He barked out the door, and less than a minute later, Ino was standing there.

"Hey, Naruto. Let's use my powers to prove you are innocent so we can go on with our lives." She said, and aimed her mind technique. Naruto braced for it, and felt her infiltrate his mind. It felt weird, having another probe his thoughts. The memory of the night that he was arrested for came forward, and Ino nodded in his mind. She withdrew her mind from his.

"Though his reaction was violent, he is right. The Hyuugas offered him the chance to stop seeing Hinata, and he refused, so they attacked him." She said, and Anko nodded.

"I thought so. Let's go." She said, and Ibiki picked Naruto up, and pulled him behind him. Naruto glanced at Ino, who shrugged.

"Thanks for loosening up Sasuke for me!" She called after him, and he smiled back at her as the door closed.

* * *

"You see, your honor, Naruto has had a past of being brutal. When he was sent to bring Sasuke back, he killed all three of Sasuke's partners with brutality. He drew on the power of Kyuubi, making him lose control. Even if his reasons for defending himself were sound, he can't be trusted to not lose control. He needs to be locked up." Said the lawyer that the Hyuuga elders had hired to persecute Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and his own lawyer stood up.

"Naruto is obviously a good man. He has done nothing but defend this village. He has never done anything that wasn't necessary. Tsunade-sama herself sees him as the next Hokage. He has never given up on this village, even when we hated him and treated him badly. I remember that my counter-part here was involved in an incident where a crowd had surrounded a young Naruto, and beat him nearly to death. As I recall, he led the mob. So why should we trust what he says? He is biased against my client. I would like to call forward Yamanaka Ino." The lawyer said, and Ino came forward onto the bench. The lawyer approached. "Now, before I start, I would like to remind the jury that Miss Yamanaka's family is highly skilled in mind searching and mind altering jutsus. Miss Yamanaka, would you like to recite what you found when you searched Mr. Uzumaki's memory?" The lawyer asked, and Ino nodded.

"In Naruto's memory, I saw that he was walking home after visiting with Sasuke. Suddenly, nine men stepped out of the shadows and stopped him. He tried to get past peacefully, but they wouldn't let him. The lead man stepped forward, and began to speak. He said 'Uzumaki Naruto, because you are not of a higher clan's blood, you are not allowed to date Hinata-sama. Do you agree to stop seeing her?' Naruto refused, and so they attacked. Each of their attacks were either aimed at Naruto's heart or head, and, with the Juken, such a blow would be instant death, even to one such as Naruto." She said, and the lawyer nodded.

"Now, would you like to project exactly what you saw?" He said, and she nodded. She got off the bench, and aimed her hand at a projector screen.

"Memory Projection Technique!" She called, and the memory was projected onto the screen, including sound. After the memory ended, the jury was sent to make their decision. It hadn't been five minutes when they returned.

"We, the people of Konoha, find Uzumaki Naruto innocent of unnecessary manslaughter." They said, and Naruto's lawyer cheered, as well as Ino. It was then that one of the Hyuuga elders stood and spoke.

"We enact the Hyuuga Marital Protection Act. It says that anyone who has killed a member of the Hyuuga family is banned from marrying into the clan. Only a nine-tenths council vote with the Hokage's approval can override it." The elder said with a smirk. Naruto spun, having just been released from his bounds.

"What the hell do you have against me? I have always treated the Hyuuga family with respect! If it weren't for me, Madara would have killed you!" Naruto yelled, and the elder frowned.

"It is simple. As the heiress to the clan, we cannot allow Hinata to marry someone who doesn't belong to a clan with high status. Because you don't belong to a clan, you cannot marry her." He said with a wicked grin. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, since I cannot change the law now that it has been activated, but when this is over, I am removing you from the Hyuuga council, and changing that law." Tsunade said. Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She said, and Naruto spun towards her.

"Don't say that! I love you, and you love me! We will be together!" He said loudly, and she smiled through her tears. Naruto smiled.

"Tsunade-sama, was the Yondiame part of a high prestige clan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade frowned.

"Yes, but why-" She stopped, and then smiled. Naruto spun to the elders, who were talking about their victory.

"Hey, old guys!" He yelled, and they turned. Hinata chuckled slightly at this. That was why she loved Naruto. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his back pocket, flung it open, and set it down in front of the Hyuuga elders. "It says here that the Namikaze were once a very prominent clan in Konoha. Well, if you look at the bottom, it says Namikaze Minato married UZUMAKI Kushina. Who else has the name Uzumaki, and happens to the Yondiame's clone?" He asked in mock wonder. "Oh, right. That is right, I am Namikaze Naruto, last of the high clan of Namikaze. You, therefore, have nothing against me anymore." He said, and the Hyuuga elder smiled.

"While this may be true, the act has been enacted, and the vote must still pass." He said, and Naruto nodded.

"Oh, I know, but after I win this vote, you won't have a reason to stop me from marrying Hinata." Hinata, who had been sitting right behind Naruto, smiled through her tears.

The elder frowned, and nodded. "True." Naruto sighed with relief. He hopped over the fence dividing the front of the court from the spectators' area. Hinata stood, and he engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back.

"Now we gotta make sure this vote goes our way." Naruto said. Hinata nodded, and turned towards the Hyuuga.

"Honored elders, I know you heard the announcement that I was the official heiress, yes?" She asked, and the elders nodded. She smiled and continued. "Well, you know of the rule that I, as heiress, can remove the current Hyuuga council member and replace him with someone I approve of, right?" She said, and the Hyuuga elders nodded again, not liking where this was going. "Well, I am going to replace you with Hyuuga Neji. It doesn't say that a Branch member cannot be on the council. Starting now." She said, and they started yelling. She spun back to them. "Are you sure you want to be yelling at the only person who will be able to keep the Konoha government out of the clan?" She said, and they fell silent. "Naruto, we now have the Hyuuga vote and the Hokage's approval."

"We will hold the vote in two months."

Naruto figured that with many of his friends being the next to lead their clan, he would have it in the bag. Sasuke happened to be the only Uchiha in the village, and, because he had never been convicted of treason, he still had his council place. Hinata had secured the Hyuuga vote, and Naruto had claimed the Namikaze title, securing another vote. He knew Tsunade would approve, so he didn't have to worry about approval from the Hokage. The others were not as secured, though.

Kiba had told him his mother was sympathetic to him, and would side with him unless he did something wrong between now and then. Shino's case was similar. Ino said her dad was not particularly fond of him, but he would honor the alliance of the Namikaze and the Yamanaka. The Akimichis and the Naras also held to the same alliance. Most of the others featured neutral parties.

Naruto figured that, with the Hyuuga on his side, his major political adversary had been removed, thus ensuring anyone who opposed him to be outcast in the political system. The Hyuuga were currently the heavy weight of the political spectrum that was Konoha. Naruto learned that, while his father was Hokage, the Namikaze had gained favor, and also pulled some heavy strings. The Uchiha were legend, and the name by itself pulled a lot of weight. The only other major alliance there was besides Ino-Shika-Chou was the Yuuhi-Sarutobi alliance, which would support him, since Konohamaru was the only heir to the clan, and Kurenai liked him well enough. There was one clan that stood adamantly against him, and that was the Haruno clan. While the clan of his late beloved stood against him, it raised potential resistance. Naruto sure was glad Jiraiya had groomed him in politics.

So, as planned, Naruto stood at the door to the Haruno household. He knocked on the door, and heard a voice.

"Just a moment!" Remarked Sakura's mother, Mitsuki. She opened the door to see the person she last wanted to see. "What are you doing here, Naruto? You insult my daughter's memory just by being here."

"Haruno-san, if you just here me out-" He was cut off when the door slammed into his face. He frowned. "Haruno-san! Sakura loved me and would want me to be happy. She would want that for you too." The door opened again, and Mitsuki stormed out towards him, standing face to face with the tall blonde.

"How would you know what Sakura wanted? It is because of you and the Uchiha boy she is dead! I knew you both were trouble as soon as I met you. Naruto, I will not support you marrying only six months after the death of my daughter!" She screamed at him. Naruto frowned as she shivered. Winter had come again.

"Don't you think Sakura would have liked for me to move on? I nearly committed suicide in mourning for your daughter. You think her death was easy on me? I was part of the cause that killed my girlfriend and our child. Do you think I liked that, or could shrug that off easy?" Naruto asked calmly. Mitsuki shook her head as tears trailed down her cheeks,

"Naruto, I know you loved her, and I was excited to see my daughter so happy. But she should not have had to die for a stupid fight." She said, and Naruto nodded sadly.

"I agree. It was stupid, and I hope you can forgive me for my part in your daughters death." Naruto whispered, and Mitsuki nodded while crying.

"I forgive you Naruto. I know Sakura would not have liked me wallowing in my sorrows. I will support you."

It was the day of the vote, and Naruto was both confident and worried. While the confirmed support was a big help, there were enough neutral clans to overturn them. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand, who was walking next to him towards the Hokage's tower.

When they arrived, Hinata took her seat in the audience, while Naruto took the defendant's chair. The Hyuuga elder came in and sat in the prosecutor's chair, smirking at the blonde. Naruto just smiled back. Tsunade entered and sat in the judge's chair.

"Let's get this over with, I have a mountain of paperwork awaiting me in my office. Clans, those who believe Naruto should not be able to marry Hinata, raise your hands." She commanded, and only two people rose their hands. Tsunade nodded. "Those in favor of letting Naruto marry Hinata?" She asked, and the majority of the hands raised. Tsunade nodded. "Good. I approve Naruto to Marry Hinata when he is ready. Court dismissed. Siazi, stay here." She commanded, and the Hyuuga elder frowned and sat down again after having stood to leave. Naruto smiled at Hinata and hugged her.

"Let's go home." He said.

* * *

-(Some six months later)

Naruto was sitting in his house, meditating. Hinata was sitting next to him, filling out some papers. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to go out tonight?" He asked, and Hinata smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful, Naruto-kun. Where would we go?" She asked, and Naruto grinned.

"How about _The Shining Leaf_?" He asked, and Hinata gasped.

"That's the most expensive restaurant in fire nation!" She said. In relativity, a jounin could do 'A' rank missions for three months straight, and have just enough money for a single meal at the restaurant. Naruto nodded.

"You forget, though, that I am rich. After inheriting the 'Sage fund,' and the will my father gave me, I have almost as much money as the Hyuuga clan, plus the bounties I collected on the Akatsuki we killed, and the 'S' class missions I had been doing, I have more money than any single person in the village." He said, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"But, Naruto-kun, isn't the lawyer who hates you also the manager of the restaurant? What if he doesn't serve you?" She asked, and Naruto grinned.

"He better damn well serve me, I own the restaurant. Do you remember, about the time I came back from the training trip with Jiraiya?" He asked, and Hinata nodded. "Well, _The Shining Leaf_ was a struggling restaurant with only a two star rating. I bought it through a pseudo name, and spruced it up to the point were only the richest dined there. I convinced Gaara and Baa-chan to meet there once, and the rest is history." He said, and Hinata smiled before frowning.

"Then why is that lawyer working there?" Naruto laughed.

"I thought it would be ironic to have someone who hated me so much working for me after he always said I would be nothing. He can't quit, because of the excellent pay, but he hates every minute of it." Naruto said, and Hinata giggled.

"You are a clever one, Naruto-kun." She said, and Naruto smiled cheekily.

"So, you want to?" He asked again, and Hinata nodded.

"Yes. Let me go get ready." She said, and ran into her room quickly, before heading into the bathroom. Naruto headed into his own room, and began to get dressed and ready for the date. Tonight would be special for him, as he played with the ring box in his pocket.

* * *

-(Two Weeks later)-

Naruto and Hinata had been engaged for two weeks. After his show where he had put Hiashi in his place by beating him in a spar, Naruto's proposal had been accepted by the Hyuuga elders. Naruto had been called to Tsunade's office several times since then, and she had been teaching him how her job worked, 'for that day when he replaced her.' It didn't trick Naruto. He knew she was going to announce her successor this week, and he knew it would be him. Today he had been called into the clan meeting chambers. Hinata came with him, holding his hand as he entered the chamber. He stood in front the panel of clan heads. Two chairs were empty. the Uchiha chair and the Sarutobi chair. Considering Konohamaru was the last member of the Sarutobi head line, he was going to succeed his grandfather soon. In the middle, there was a seat that was higher than the others. Tsunade was sitting in it, and looking down on him.

"Uz- Namikaze Naruto, we have summoned here today for a very special reason." She said, and Hiashi nodded.

"Indeed. Today, Tsunade-sama is choosing her successor. After a process of elimination of potential candidates, she has chosen her successor." Hiashi said, and Naruto grinned. Tsunade smiled down on the boy.

"I have chosen you, Namikaze Naruto, to be my successor. Do you accept? If you do, you will have to go through some serious tests." She said, and Naruto nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I accept." Naruto said, and Tsunade nodded.

"Namikaze Naruto, We of the council of Konoha name you Rokudiame Hokage. Tomorrow, we will hold a ceremony for you. You have been inducted into the few, the proud. As Hokage, you must put the people before yourself, and always use every ounce of your power and influence to protect the people of this village. May Kami guide your path." Hiashi and Tsunade said at once. Naruto turned and hugged Hinata.

"Your dream finally came true, Naruto-kun." She said, and Naruto laughed.

"Now, I only have one dream to fulfill." He said, and Hinata frowned.

"And what is that?" She asked, and Naruto pulled out of the hug, his hands going down to her waist.

"Starting a family." He said, and Hinata smiled.

"Well, that dream is definitely reachable." She said, and Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad. Just imagine a bunch of little Narutos running around." Naruto said, and Hinata smiled.

"I would love them each as much as I love you." She said, and Naruto brought her into a kiss.

* * *

"People of Konoha! I present the legendary Slug Princess, last of the Sannin, and Godiame Hokage, Tsunade-sama!" Gai said, and Tsunade moved forward. The cheering died down after a few seconds, and Tsunade smiled.

"My people, I have come before you to name my heir to Hokage-ship. I have known this young man for a number of years. He is like a son to me, and he has often called me 'Baa-chan,' though it was always with compassion, despite its seemingly rude direction. I decided, long ago, that he would be one of Konoha's greatest Hokages. As of today, he is the youngest Hokage to ever grace Konoha. I introduce to you, my heir, Namikaze Naruto!" She exclaimed, and moved to the side as she raised her arm. Naruto stepped out from behind her, in full Hokage robes. The people of Konoha cheered. He stepped up to the microphone, and his gaze swept the crowd.

"Only six months ago, I would not have been fit to be left alone. Now, here I am, your new Hokage. I always dreamed of making to this spot. Ever since I was in the academy. I was determined to make it here, and almost died several times on the way. All I have to say is that I love this village. Despite what some of its people have done to me, I have always loved this village. I think it was a passion I got from my father. I would like to thank Tsunade-sama, for giving me her blessing so long ago when I helped bring her back to Konoha. I would like to thank Hinata, for, without her, I would still be in a hospital bed, or worse. I would like thank all of my friends, who inspired me to go to the greatest lengths to make it here, even if I had to kick a few of their asses." He said, and pleased laughter filled Konoha. Naruto waited for it to die down.

"But, most of all, I would like to thank five people. Umino Iruka, for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself. Without you, I would have likely ended up like Gaara during his genin years. Hatake Kakashi, for teaching me that those who abandon their friends are the greatest scum. I miss you. Jiraiya, for training me and being the father figure I always needed, and for teaching me that peace without fear is not only possible, but that I was destined to make it happen. Without you, I would have never made it this far. I hope you are in peace. Haruno Sakura, for getting me through the most difficult time in my life, and helping me learn the power of forgiveness. And, finally, Uchiha Sasuke. As a brother and as a rival, you have always pressed me to do my best in everything, no matter what, more than anyone else." Naruto said, and people were silent. Sasuke was the last person they expected to Naruto to thank.

"Which leads me to my first piece as Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke is to be set free effective immediately." He said, and the people gasped. Sasuke, who was listening to the address from his cell, watched as the ANBU guards opened his cell, and held their arms out, showing him that he was free. Sasuke stepped out of the prison, and immediately headed over to the Hokage tower. Quickly getting to the top, Sasuke stood next to his friend.

"I fully approve of Naruto's Hokage-ship, and not just because he let me go. I respect Naruto and his strength." He said, and the people cheered. Sasuke turned to his once-and-always friend. "Give me a couple weeks to get back to full strength, and then we can have that fight." He said, and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you there, Teme." He said, and Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe."

* * *

-(Two weeks Later)-

Naruto was stretching, preparing for the first serious fight he had had in a very long time. Ever since he had fused with Kyuubi, no one had even come close to beating him if he went all out. He watched as Sasuke spun his sword, and smirked.

"You seem to be forgetting, dobe. With your regeneration, I don't have to be nearly as careful as you. I can basically hit you with everything I got, while you have to hold back a bit." Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

"Oh well, I'll manage. I felt that sword in my body more than once." He said, and Sasuke smirked. Tsunade stood on the side. The two had decided that they would hold the fight in the chunin exam stadium. The whole stadium was filled, as Tsunade had the good sense to sell tickets to such a spectacle. She would be judging the fight.

"Are you two ready?" She asked, and both men nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke vs Namikaze Naruto, begin!" She called, and both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared from sheer speed. They reappeared in the middle, Naruto blocking the sword with his forearm. Sasuke spun, and stabbed the sword into Naruto's leg. Naruto grimaced, and jumped away. Naruto created a couple shadow clones, and sent them forward, while he sat in a meditative stance. Sasuke put his sword into the ground, spun on it, and delivered a split kick to each clone. Naruto stood, his leg healed, and a black ring around each eye. Sasuke knew he was in sage mode. Naruto ran forward, and disappeared. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, saw this coming, and backflipped as Naruto aimed a punch at his chest. He spun, and slashed Naruto across the face with his sword. Naruto cried out as he stumbled back. The cut healed in a few seconds, and Naruto suddenly disappeared. Sasuke ducked under a punch, but was surprised when a Rasengan appeared on Naruto's knee. Naruto hit Sasuke right in the chest, and sent him spiraling away.

Sasuke rolled to his feet, and wheezed. He should have been expecting that. He disappeared, and appeared in front of Naruto. He stabbed the blonde in the stomach. Naruto grimaced, and grabbed the sword, pulling Sasuke closer. He let loose a huge blow onto Sasuke's cheek, sending him flying across the arena. Sasuke picked himself out of a crater, and watched as Naruto threw the sword away, his stomach quickly healing. Naruto charged in, and unleashed six quick strikes at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked them all, but the power of each blow knocked him back a few feet. Sasuke flipped onto his hands, and kicked Naruto back several times, before jumping, and unleashing a fireball technique onto the blonde. Naruto stumbled back, the burns slowly healing. Sasuke smirked.

"I see. Burns are harder to heal." Sasuke said, and Naruto grinned. His eyes turned red, and he disappeared from even Sasuke's vision. Sasuke tensed, and used the Nagashi to protect himself, and felt a massive blow to his chest. He was sent flying backwards, and hit the ground once before bouncing onto his feet. He coughed, and glared up at Naruto. Normally, he would have caught the blonde in a genjutsu, but the fusion with Kyuubi had given Naruto a resistance to genjutsu. He also couldn't use the Tsukuyomi, because the last time he had tried that, he had ended up in a coma for three weeks from the damage Kyuubi had caused him. It had passed on to Naruto when they fused, so Sasuke could only use the Sharingan's reading ability.

Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken at Naruto, who jumped forward to go inside the arc they made. The shuriken had strings on them, and wrapped around Naruto. Sasuke moved the strings to his mouth, and did a few handsigns.

"Fire Release! Fire Dragon Technique!" He called, and shot a huge dragon of fire at the blonde. When it hit the young Hokage, Sasuke heard a poof, and spun to see Naruto with a Rasengan in each hand, thrusting them forward. Sasuke's eyes widened when they hit him, and he was sent flying. He hit the wall, and slumped to the ground. Slowly standing, Sasuke began charging chakra. Lightning crackled around him as the sky darkened. Naruto looked up just as Sasuke used the technique.

"Kirin!" He called, and lighting struck at the same spot in the sky several times. It formed a large lightning dragon, which descended upon Naruto, striking him directly in the chest. A huge cloud of dust shot up around the arena. As the dust cleared, Tsunade saw that Naruto was lying face down, not moving. He didn't move for a long time, and Tsunade was about to call the match when Naruto stood up, covered in blood.

"You have improved it, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. His face slowly began to turn red as chakra shot out around him. Suddenly, he was in front of Sasuke. He thrusted a Rasengan into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke began to spiral away when a clone hit him from behind with a Rasengan. A clone came from each side, and hit him with the attack, and a huge explosion covered the arena in dust. The dust was quickly cleared as Sasuke stood with lightning energy crackling around him. Naruto was standing about ten yards from Sasuke, breathing hard. Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe... That was good, but now you will know the true power of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said, and closed his eyes for a moment. Thunder sounded above, and the people of Konoha looked up. Lightning struck all around the arena. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and suddenly dozens of lightning bolts struck Naruto right in the chest. The young Hokage was sent flying into the wall, and part of the wall collapsed onto him from the strength of the impact he made. Hinata, sitting in the front row of the stands, cried out.

"Naruto!" She called out, and then felt a massive amount of chakra. She turned to see Naruto was right below her, nine tails floating around him as the red chakra engulfed him. He punched the air, and a chakra claw shot forward, hitting Sasuke in the chest. It grabbed the man, and threw him straight up. Naruto disappeared, and reappeared above Sasuke.

"Red Chakra Blast!" He yelled, and all of the power he had been drawing on disappeared as a huge beam of energy short straight down. Dust once again filled the arena, and when it cleared, Sasuke was lying face down, unmoving. Naruto was on his hands and knees, hardly able to move. Tsunade stood.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" She called, and the crowd erupted in cheering. Naruto collapsed, unconscious from using every ounce of power he had possessed to beat the Uchiha.

* * *

When he woke in the hospital, Sasuke sat up slowly. He was sore, but uninjured, thanks to Tsunade's excellent healing skills. He saw Ino standing next to him, smiling at him. He smiled back, and flipped his legs out of the bed.

"How is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Ino shrugged.

"You know Naruto. He was up only a couple hours after the battle." She said, and sat down on the bed. "That battle had the hugest power display I have ever seen." Ino said, and Sasuke nodded.

"That last attack somewhat surprised me." He said, and Ino nodded, before looking away. Sasuke swiveled over to sit next to her. "Something wrong?" He asked, and Ino shrugged.

"I'm pregnant." She said, and Sasuke sat in shock for a moment.

"Really?" He asked, and Ino nodded. He smiled. "That's great. I guess I should probably do it now, even though I was planning on doing it tomorrow." He said, and took Ino's hand. He pulled a box out of a special pouch that kept the contents inside it safe. "Ino, will you marry me?" He asked, and Ino smiled through her tears as she nodded.

"Baka, of course Iwill." She said, and they kissed.

* * *

-(One Year Later)-

Naruto stood on Mount Hokage, looking over Konoha with Hinata at his side. Things seemed to have finally returned to normal since Sakura's death. He and Hinata had gotten married the summer before, and she was currently pregnant. Ino had had her first child with Sasuke, and had named the child Itachi. Hinata and Naruto were discussing names. Hinata wanted to name it if it was a boy, but Naruto had claimed rights if it was a girl. If it was a boy, Hinata planned on naming it Kaisen, a name she heard in a story her mother had told her when she was young. Hinata had always wanted a boy with that name, so Naruto agreed. Naruto, in turn, wanted to name a girl Sakura. Hinata understood, as Sakura had been a big part of his life.

Naruto had been Hokage for a year, just finishing his training under Tsunade. Things in Konoha, and the ninja world, were peaceful. There hadn't been a war since Naruto had killed Madara, and Naruto as Hokage had ushered in a golden age for Konoha. The ninja of the other villages feared the man, who could easily take a whole army of shinobi by himself. Naruto had also spotted several flaws in both the mission system and the village's economy. After he had fixed these, Konoha's ninja were the strongest in the land, and Konoha's economy was so good that even the lowest people were very well off. Naruto had decided that, while he was Hokage, he would not let any war happen to his village. He had also fulfilled his promise, and a giant statue of Sakura stood where the memorial stone had been, with all the names carved into the base of the statue. There was also a face plate.

"Haruno Sakura. Had she been absent from the Akatsuki period, all would have been lost. We remember." Naruto read those words from the face plate every day.

"Naruto, I'm glad everything has returned to normal." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing next to the Hokage. They were standing on the part of the mountain that was carved to look like Naruto. The only difference between his own statue and that of his father was the stretched whisker marks on his cheek. Naruto patted the not-so-last Uchiha on the back.

"Me too, Sasuke. Me too."


	7. Author's Note

A few explanations seemed to be needed.

Sakura is now fifteen in the series. Kakashi said she had the abilities to surpass Tsunade. All I did was portray that she did. Besides, it doesn't matter if she was or wasn't, she died. That was her only in the story. She was pregnant to make it more tragic. I did say that she had been sleeping with Naruto.

If you don't like it, don't leave a bad review. Just go on. I'm not making you read it.

Naruto may seemed horribly over-powered, but I did this because, should he fuse with Kyuubi and keep his mind, he would be over-powered. I just realistically portrayed what I thought would happen.

Sasuke is out of character. I explain why in the final chapter.

To those people who left good reviews, you are the reason this fanfic got finished. Thanks alot, and please read my next one.


End file.
